Naruto: Remnant's No-Life King: Christmas Special
by windstorm16
Summary: Merry Christmas!


**Hello and Merry Christmas to all Storm here! Now before you say anything no this is not a new story this is a one-shot for the holidays and preview of one of my future stories. Consider this my gift to you all, so without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 _"A long time ago in a big school near Vale, lived an icy heiress and her teammates three. Everything was oddly normal for this time of year. Then, one night, a certain magical character visited them—"_

"Ho ho ho!"

 _"-Changing their lives forever."_

*RWBY dorm*

A gunshot went off startling Yang, Blake, and Weiss awake as they shoot out of bed grabbing their weapons and rushing out.

"What was THAT?! Are we under ATTACK?! Status report! STATUS REPORT!" Shouted Weiss, as Yang broke down the door to a shocking sight

"*sighs* Before you start…" Began Naruto holding his face

"Jesus Christ!" Weiss shouted seeing the body of Santa Claus

"Ah man!" Complained Yang now how is she supposed to get presents

"I just… I don't… I really shouldn't be surprised." Blake sighed in resignation feeling the headache coming on

"OKAY! BEFORE. YOU. START—" Naruto began again

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted Weiss

"You couldn't have waited until after he delivered our presents!" Yang continued

"Would you care for me to explain?!" Said Naruto

"Oh, YES, Alucard! I would LOVE to know why you shot and killed Father Christmas!" Weiss demanded

"He startled me." Replied Naruto simply

"...He STARTLED you?!" Shouted Weiss

"HE. STARTLED. ME!" Naruto repeated slowly, with Yang secretly nodding in agreement

She'd probably do the same.

"OH, well, I guess he should APOLOGIZE!" Weiss said sarcastically,

"Well, it's gonna be kind of HARD, 'cause, uh, you know, I shot him." Said Naruto equally sarcastic motioning to the bullet hole in his forehead

Brilliant! So, what are we supposed to DO?!" Weiss questioned

"*sighs* Well, I guess I have to save Christmas!" Declared Naruto standing up, while Weiss groaned holding her face

"I'm just going back to bed." Blake said stalking off back to bed to avoid the coming insanity

"Yes!" Cheered Yang at still getting presents

"Yup! No other options!" Continued Naruto taking Santa's coat off

"How about ANY other option?! Any at ALL?!" Said Weiss not risking Naruto of all people delivering presents to everyone in Remnant

"No use trying to put the brakes on this! It's going down!" Naruto said putting the coat on still stained with ole' Saint Nick's blood

"...You planned this." Weiss accused after a moment of silence

"What?!" Naruto gasped at the accusation

"You planned this! I know you did!" Said Weiss knowing Naruto planned it

"Psh- You honestly don't trust me?" Asked Naruto an insulted expression on his face, though it was ruined with Ruby opening the door wearing an elf costume

"Master! The sleigh has been secured! Unfortunately, Vixen died, but—" Ruby stopped upon spotting Weiss and Yang, the former's eye twitching and the latter's eyes sparkling at seeing her cute little sister dressed as an elf

"Oh…" Said Ruby awkwardly

"...You won't BELIEVE how cheap that elf costume was!" Said Naruto grinning pointing his thumb at Ruby

"FFFFFFFF—" Hissed Weiss

"I stole it!" Naruto revealed

"NNNNAAARR—" Weiss began

"LET ME HAVE MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MOMENT!" Shouted Naruto before he and Ruby ran to the sleight before Weiss could stop them laughing all the way

 _"And so, Naruto Claus and his little helper visited many houses that night, until Naruto got bored, and kinda wandered off. Let's take a look and see what houses he did visit shall we."_

*Branwen Tribe*

Raven exited her tent after getting dressed and instantly knew something was wrong, for three reasons. The first the entire tribe was painted in a myriad of bright colors, second her men were skipping around holding baskets of flowers wearing white robes, and third Vernal was singing about love and peace.

Raven could feel her eye twitching when Vernal skipped up to her putting a flower behind her ear, and the Huntress didn't need to even think of who was to blame.

Already knowing who was responsible.

*Adam Taurus*

Adam exited his room in the White Fang headquarters, after his traditional three-hour scowling contest with his reflection which was followed by him practicing his revenge speech against Blake once he finds her, but when he entered the meeting hall he wished he hadn't.

There sitting at a large table were all the White Fang captains, and Sienna Khan sitting down with humans of all people.

"Oh, Adam just in time we were about to sign a contract with the human leaders disbanding the White Fang come and turning ourselves in for our crimes join us!" Sienna said waving him over

"What!" You would dare bend to the whims of humans, you are a disgrace to all Faunus and the White Fa—" Adam stopped when he tried drawing Wilt but found it wasn't there

But in it's place he found a bread stick!

Adam just knew who was responsible for this.

*Qrow Branwen*

Qrow yawned rubbing his eyes of any remaining sleeping, pulling out his flask he took a swig stopping when it wasn't alcohol he tasted but water. Eye twitching at someone switching out his rum with water, going to the fridge he pulled out a beer twisting the cap off and taking a sip.

Now Qrow knew something was wrong he found it was water as well, now worried Qrow took the other beers opening and drinking them as well find they were water. Starting to panic Qrow ran to the cabinets pulling out bottles of whiskey which he tasted finding they to were water. All around his home every bottle of alcohol had been replaced with water.

Qrow's eyes twitched realizing what happened and who's to blame.

*Goodwitch*

Glynda felt something wrong the moment she got out of bed, but found nothing wrong as far as she could see, so chose to ignore the feeling. The feeling however persisted as grabbed a towel, which she checked in case one of the students planned on pranking, and by students she means a certain thousand-year-old vampire with the mentality of five-year-old, but again found nothing wrong.

So, she chose to enjoy the peace and quiet, taking a shower. Once finished she wrapped a towel around her and went to get a change of clothes. But soon found to her shock and despair all her clothes were missing from her closet, and in their place, was a black leather dominatrix outfit!

 _To go with the riding crop!_

Said the note attached to the front, as Glynda realized to her indignation and anger who was responsible.

*Salem*

Salem sat in her castle her eyes closed thinking of her plan to wipe out humanity, when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes Salem sighed in annoyance before getting up thinking one of her subordinate, likely Tyrian, was making a mess again.

Walking out of her chambers Salem was greeted to a sight she never thought to see in her long life. Her Grimm, all of her Grimm, were dressed in white robes holding candles singing Christmas carols!

Salem felt her eyes twitch knowing who was responsible.

*Remnant*

"NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Said Naruto as he and Team RWBY flew in the sleigh over Remnant

 _"The End."_

 **Yep that's right Naruto is going back to Remnant as everyone's favorite wise-cracking, ass-kicking, blood thirsty, trigger happy, king of trolling vampire! Like I said this is a preview of my future story "Naruto: Remnant's No-Life King" which is a story challenge from The Sith'ari, along with being a reminder to everyone, don't startle Naruto. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and have a very merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah!**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
